Un homme brisé
by Dje.Midnight
Summary: - Je dois te parler… je t'aime tellement… je ne sais comment te dire ça… je sais que tu va souffrir que mes mots, mes choix et ma décision vont te blesser mais je ne peux continuer comme ça… je suis désolée… je pars... Attention Lemon ! Premier OS et première fic' pour moi laissez une 'tite review please :D


Il était assis, là, seul dans ce couloir du premier étage. Il se rappelait son sourire sur ses lèvres charnues, si rouges de trop l'embrasser. Il se rappelait ses yeux étincelants comme des diamants lorsqu'elle le regardait, lorsque leurs corps ne faisaient plus qu'un. Si sombres lorsqu'elle le désirait. Il aimait tant la regarder lorsqu'elle dormait. Son visage si calme, apaisé. Ses belles boucles brunes s'éparpillant autour de son visage endormi. Sans s'en rendre compte, les larmes avaient commencé à couler sur son visage pendant qu'il se remémorait chaque détail de son corps, de son visage, de leurs moments. Comment ne pas tomber amoureux d'une femme si belle, si parfaite. Malgré son caractère bien trempé comme son père, malgré ses crises de jalousie déplacées, malgré ses accès de colère, malgré tout ça il n'avait pu que l'aimer d'avantage. Oh oui il l'avait aimé, et il l'aimait encore. Tellement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer, malgré qu'elle l'ai choisi, malgré qu'elle soit partie avec lui, malgré qu'elle lui fasse l'amour à lui, malgré qu'elle l'embrasse lui, qu'elle lui dise « je t'aime » à lui, malgré qu'elle se réveille dans son lit à lui. Oui malgré tout ça il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer. Cinq années. Cinq années qu'elle l'avait choisi. Qu'elle était partie avec lui et l'avait laissé ici. Il ne cessait de revoir encore et encore son visage quand elle lui avait dit, les mots qu'elle lui avait dits…

_Flash back_

_- Je dois te parler… je t'aime tellement… je ne sais comment te dire ça… je sais que tu va souffrir que mes mots, mes choix et ma décision vont te blesser mais je ne peux continuer comme ça… je suis désolée… _ses larmes avaient commencé à couler le long de ses joues_ il faut que j'y arrive…_

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je ne comprends pas. _Il s'était approché pour essuyer ses larmes, elle avait reculé.

_- Non s'il te plait laisse moi terminer…_ _je dois le faire… je pars... je pars avec lui… il m'attend… je suis tellement désolée… _elle avait commencé à reculer.

_- Je ne comprends pas, tu pars où ? Tu reviens quand ? _

_- Je ne reviendrais pas. Je ne reviendrais plus. Je dois partir. _

Ses larmes ne cessaient de couler et lui aussi s'était mis à pleurer quand il avait compris, elle le quittait, après une dernière nuit d'amour.

_Fin du flash back_

Il n'avait pu esquisser le moindre geste lorsqu'elle s'était retournée, lorsqu'elle avait étouffé un sanglot en avançant vers la porte, lorsqu'elle s'était retournée vers lui, une dernière fois, il n'avait pas bougé, il n'avait pas pu bouger. Il n'avait pas compris qu'elle quittait cette chambre, leur chambre pour toujours. Il n'avait pas voulu comprendre. Et aujourd'hui encore, cinq ans après il ne comprenait toujours pas. Il n'avait pu se résoudre à quitter cette maison où il l'avait aimé pour la première fois, cette chambre où ils s'étaient aimé tant de nuits. Il était assis là, seul dans ce couloir se rappelant la première fois où il s'était ouvert à elle. Cette soirée d'été où il l'avait emmené faire un tour en voiture, où ils avaient roulé encore et encore jusqu'à cette clairière. Ils s'étaient allongés dans l'herbe pour regarder la nuit des étoiles filantes. Ce soir-là où il avait enfin trouvé le courage de lui dire, de lui ouvrir son cœur. Ce soir-là où elle l'avait embrassé pour la première fois. Il se rappelle de la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes. De ses mains dans son dos, sur sa nuque, de ses cheveux entre ses doigts. Toutes ses sensations qu'il n'aurait plus jamais.

Oh il avait essayé pourtant, il avait eu beaucoup de femmes dans son lit depuis ce jour où elle était partie. Mais aucune n'était elle, aucune n'avait son parfum, aucune n'avait ses mains, ses lèvres, ses cheveux, sa voix, ses yeux, son corps, aucune n'avait son cœur entre les mains. Ces relations étaient sans saveur, il ne ressentait rien à peine du plaisir lorsqu'il les avait baisé. Oui baisé, parce qu'elle, c'est la seule à qui il a fait l'amour, la seule avec qui il pourrait faire l'amour.

Il pleurait à chaude larmes maintenant et son t-shirt gris avait pris une teinte plus foncé à certains endroits où des larmes étaient tombées. Ses joues et ses yeux étaient rouges et humides. Il était dans un état lamentable. Il était bien loin le beau gosse, le mec sexy, le Casanova d'avant. Il ne sortait plus, ne voyait plus personne de ses anciennes relations, n'avait plus d'amis. Il avait laissé tomber tout le monde lorsqu'elle était partie.

Un nouveau sanglot fit tressauter ses épaules affaissées. Il n'avait compris qu'au bout d'une semaine qu'elle ne reviendrait vraiment pas. Il l'avait cherché pendant deux ans. Il avait demandé à tout le monde en ville, mais personne ne savait ou n'avait voulu lui dire s'ils savaient. Alors il s'était laissé dépérir, l'avait pleuré, encore et encore et encore aujourd'hui. Il ne cessait de l'aimer et ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder son téléphone chaque heure en attente d'un message d'elle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se réveiller en pleine nuit et de la chercher dans toute la maison pour se rappeler qu'elle est partie et s'assoir dans un couloir pour pleurer comme à cette instant.

- Je suis tellement con, j'aurais dû te retenir ou au moins essayer. J'aurais dû t'empêcher de partir, de me quitter, te dire que je t'aime, que je ne suis rien sans toi, que chaque jour je pense à toi, que je t'aime oh oui putain ce que je t'aime…

- Je t'aime aussi.

Il avait cru rêver encore en entendant cette voix, SA voix. Il avait relevé la tête. Il avait vu une silhouette derrière ses larmes. Il avait vu SA silhouette, SON corps, SON visage, SES yeux, SES lèvres, SES cheveux. Il avait pensé être devenu fou. Il s'était levé, s'était essuyé les yeux, avait cligné beaucoup de fois ses yeux, s'était pincé plusieurs fois, s'était frappé deux fois. Non il ne rêvait pas, elle était là, devant lui, dans ce couloir. Il s'était approché doucement, pas trop près. Il avait levé son bras droit doucement, craintif, il avait touché sa joue, doucement, par peur qu'elle ne disparaisse comme dans ses trop nombreux rêves. Mais elle était restée là n'avait pas disparue. Il avait appuyé un peu plus sa main sur sa joue, l'avait caressé délicatement.

- Tu es vraiment là…

- Oui. Je suis là.

Alors il avait fondu sur ses lèvres qui lui avaient tant manquées. Elle avait répondu à ce baiser immédiatement, bougeant doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il l'avait embrassé doucement, il avait passé sa langue sur lèvres pour demander l'autorisation de passer, qu'elle lui accorda de suite. Lorsqu'il sentit sa langue contre la sienne il gémit tant la sensation lui avait manqué. Il ne voulait plus quitter ses bras qui lui caressaient la nuque, le dos. Ses propres mains se perdaient dans ses belles boucles brunes. Il se sépara d'elle à grand regret lorsque le manque d'air se fit sentir. Aucun mot n'avait été échangé mais il s'était tout deux dirigé vers leur chambre en s'embrassant encore. Il avait descendu sa bouche le long de sa mâchoire, de son cou, il embrassait chaque centimètre de cette peau qu'il aimait tant. Elle lâchait de légers soupirs à chaque fois que sa langue glissait sur son cou. Elle le fit remonter vers sa bouche pour l'embrasser et le dirigea doucement vers le lit. Il la laissa faire lorsqu'elle lui enleva son t-shirt, lorsqu'elle lui enleva son jean, lorsqu'elle s'assit sur lui, lorsqu'elle l'embrassa plus passionnément à chaque instant, lorsqu'elle lui caressa le torse. Elle le laissa faire lorsqu'il passa ses mains sous son haut, lorsqu'il le fit passer par-dessus sa tête, lorsqu'il caressa sa poitrine, délicatement, comme pour la première fois. Elle ne le repoussa pas lorsqu'il défit son soutien-gorge habilement d'une main. Elle ne dit rien lorsqu'il échangea leur position et pris le dessus. Elle soupira lorsqu'il passa sa langue sur son cou, lorsqu'il l'embrassa encore et encore en descendant toujours plus vers sa poitrine, elle gémit lorsqu'il passa la langue sur l'un de tétons, elle gémit plus fort lorsqu'il le prit en bouche et l'aspira doucement. Elle gémit encore lorsqu'il fit rouler le deuxième entre deux de ses doigts. Elle ferma les yeux et cambra un peu le dos lorsqu'il accéléra ses coups de langue sur son téton et qu'il accentua ses pincements sur le deuxième. Elle gémit de frustration lorsqu'il arrêta tout pour venir l'embrasser. Elle soupira d'aise lorsqu'il se mit à tracer ne ligne de baiser de ses lèvres à son nombril. Elle gémit lorsqu'il fit rentrer et sortir sa langue à l'intérieur, mimant l'acte. Il ne la repoussa pas lorsqu'elle passa ses mains sur son torse, lorsqu'elle fit glisser mains jusque sur son boxer noir, il gémit lorsqu'elle frôla son érection proéminente. Il gémit contre ses lèvres, qu'il était revenus embrasser, lorsqu'elle le caressa a travers le tissus. Il se senti grossir encore à chaque passage de sa main. Elle souleva son bassin quand il fit descendre son jean et son dernier sous-vêtement avec. Elle gémit lorsqu'il passa sa main sur son sexe. Elle cria presque lorsqu'il caressa d'un doigt son intimité. Il passa et repassa son doigt sur ce petit bouton de chair si sensible. Il la regardait, la fixait pour ne rien rater de chaque expression sur son visage pendant qu'un deuxième doigt venait caresser son clitoris. Elle se perdait en gémissement au fur et à mesure que le plaisir montait en elle. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, il le savait, la voir comme ça le rendait fou.

- Plus… s'il te plait !

Elle lui avait dit ces mots entre deux gémissements et il avait cru devenir complètement fou rien qu'au son de sa voix. Il ne se fit pas prier pour retirer son boxer d'un seul geste. Il revint l'embrasser encore et encore et se plaça entre ses jambes. Il ne la quitta pas du regard lorsqu'il entra en elle, d'un coup, d'un coup de rein habile mais doux. Elle gémit en sentant son érection en lui et cambra le dos. Il la regarda et cru qu'il allait venir en voyant ses traits déformés par le plaisir. Il commença à bouger doucement, il initia un rythme lent mais profond en elle. Voulant prolonger le moment et le plaisir le plus possible.

- Plus vite

Il accéléra la cadence, imprimant un rythme de va et viens plus rapide plus profond, il accéléra encore, donnant des coups de reins plus forts, entrant et sortant complètement d'elle. Elle criait encore et encore son plaisir, ses ongles griffant son dos à chaque coup de reins. Elle cambrait le dos à chaque fois qu'il entrait en elle. Sa respiration était si forte si rapide. Il haletait mais ne ralentissait pas la cadence, il voulait la voir s'envoler, il voulait voir le plaisir déferler sur son visage. Il accéléra encore ses coups de reins lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle se contractait. Dans un dernier coup de rein ils furent foudroyés par un orgasme plus intense et puissant qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu. Il se cambra en arrière lorsqu'il se déversa en elle et elle cambra le dos au possible lorsqu'elle fut fauchée par son orgasme. Il se retira après quelques minutes et vint l'embrasser tendrement. Il l'a prit dans ses bras et elle s'endormit contre son torse, non sans avoir murmuré quelques mots juste avant

- Je t'aime Damon

Ces quelques mots l'avaient touché au plus profond de lui et il savait à cet instant précis que plus jamais il ne pourrait la laisser, que plus jamais il ne la laisserait repartir.

- Je t'aime Elena.

Oui, il aimait cette femme plus que tout au monde et il fera son éternité avec elle quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Il l'aime et l'aimera toujours. Il le savait, chaque parcelle de son corps et de son cœur lui appartenaient… pour toujours. Elle était partie avec lui, avec son frère mais elle était revenue. Elle l'avait choisi lui Damon Salvatore. Elle était partie avec son frère, Stefan, mais elle était revenue pour lui. Elle l'avait choisi lui et il l'aimerait malgré ses cinq années à souffrir loin d'elle. Malgré la peine, la douleur, il n'avait cessé de l'aimer. Elle, Elena Gilbert, la seule femme dont il soit amoureux. Pour toujours et à jamais.


End file.
